Drabble: 'It Wasn’t My Day' 11
by louise-oblique
Summary: Pairing: NevilleSeverus. Warning: Slash mm and mpreg male pregnancy plus a bit silly. AN: Neville Longbottom is now the Herbology professor and Severus is part Vampire.


Drabble: 'It Wasn't My Day' 1/1  
  
Title: It Wasn't My Day. Author: Louise_oblique Email: Louise_oblique@talk21.com Rating: PG-13. Part: 1/1 Word Count: 836 words, 1000 member Drabble-fest Archive: Anywhere just ask first. Pairing: Neville/Severus Warning: mpreg plus a bit silly Reviews: Please :) First thing posted, suggestions welcome. A/N: Neville Longbottom is now the Herbology professor and Severus is part Vampire. Beta Reader: CS WhiteWolf  
  
**  
  
Longbottom? For the love of God why? He asked himself again. Whatever had possessed him? Sure the Firewhisky consumed might have been a contributing factor but... Oh god Longbottom! What had he been thinking? Could drink so ensnare the senses?  
  
Well, obviously yes, since he had awoken nude with nervy Neville sprawled over him. These thoughts swam in the mind of Severus Snape as he left the dubious care of a highly amused Poppy, with whom he had shared the terrifying news.  
  
It had been five and a half months since the incident and it was now far to late to do anything about it. He had been in denial of such a thing ever happening, it just could not happen to him. At first he thought he had been cursed by something particularly nasty but no, he wasn't that lucky.  
  
Unfortunately that nice little fantasy, as well as the others of being under the weather, the male menopause, middle aged spread and a diabolical flu bug, did not stand the test of the damn thing moving inside of him and shocking him out of the denial. Added to that, doing detestable exercising, pumping iron and attempting to stick to diets had proved woefully ineffective as his girth rapidly extended.  
  
Chattering quickly attracted his attention as he made his way swiftly towards the headmaster's office, his feet desperately wanting to drag but he knew he had to get this over and done with as soon as possible. After all, his changing body had been attracting attention for quite a while now since all charms seemed to be ineffective on his appearance.  
  
Luckily for him though, the Herbology professor wasn't due back from his five-month sabbatical so he had some breathing space, actually he only had two months until the father of the thing inside him came into the picture, but he could try to take it easy until that time. He decided not to think of how changed his features would be by then; the incredulous looks he got now were more than enough, thank you very much.  
  
Gritting his teeth he hissed the ridiculous password and entered the Headmaster's inner sanctum- only to be confronted by the sights of lemon drops, Dumbledore and of course that blasted Herbology professor of his thoughts, Neville Longbottom!  
  
The greeted words of "My dear boy, we were just talking about you, do take as seat." were not the most helpful and did nothing to lighten his already dampened mood. Adding to that the bulging eyes of Neville Longbottom and the squeaked "you look well" did not improve things in the least. The way those bright eyes seemed to bore into him despite their shocked expression made him want to hex the bastard who had gotten him into this position. Damn the athletic Herbology vegetable that was Longbottom!  
  
He took a deep breath. Oh well, he thought, better get this over and done with.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Exiting that wretched study seemed most problematic thing he had ever done, as both wizards seemed to be under the impression that even walking must be unsafe for the expectant Snape. This was after the Headmaster had attempted to stuff him with ridiculous amounts of food, primarily cakes, and reminders of "you're now eating for two dear," since when was he dear?  
  
Neville had even attempted to carry him, which had resulted in heavy hexing courtesy of Severus and a very sore back for one Neville Longbottom. The headmaster clearly thought that he should rest but luckily these hormonal changes were effectively frightening to the bumblebee and he had backed of.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
He finally got to the dungeons only to bump into Sirius who attempted to make a pass at him and also some very unwise comments about his collection of kilos and the icing sugar from one of the cream cakes, which now adorned his right cheek. This was unwise for two reasons: firstly, really pissing him off; and secondly, and more surprisingly Neville- who was showing a possessive rage on behalf of the 'mother' of his child.  
  
To say that Neville badly injured an astonished Snuffle's was an understatement. Just watching this interesting performance of near- unforgivable curses was extremely alluring to the vampire within him, not to mention the more barbaric side of Severus. The scent of his alpha-male protecting him and asserting his claim built up an almost carnivorous craving within him.  
  
Once inside his quarters, Severus wanted nothing more than to practically devour his now acknowledged mate. Quickly ripping off robes and breeches, they shared blood and other fluids. Afterwards, he fell asleep purring, pillowed on his bonded one's chest, happy that he was carrying his true mates child.  
  
Waking up proved to be an interesting experience. As did the surprise announcement at breakfast the next morning leaving some rather frazzled teaching staff and horror struck students: Snape and Neville were breeding, what hell-spawn would result!?!?!?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The End, Well for now ;) 


End file.
